Summoners Rising
by Trafalgar Neo
Summary: He wanted her to change them, to make them stronger. So he took her, forcing her to use her magic on them, forever changing them to look like the monsters they really were. Little did he know she would raise up an army against him. (debating one shot or continue with full story.) Shanks, Mihawk


After the War

A cool breeze flowed up off the lake just down the hill from the school formerly known as Hogwarts. It brought the musty smell of the lake with it and caused the young, blue haired, female pirate to shiver and snuggle closer into Law's warm embrace. Law didn't mind. He gladly tightened his hold on her to protect her from the cool chill washing up against her delicate, sun kissed skin. He pressed a gentle kiss into her soft hair before leaning back against the tree that was behind him. As he sat there, holding his love comfortable to his body, he thought about how this was the first time he had let her out of the infirmary since the war had ended two weeks ago. He really didn't want her to leave the infirmary since she wasn't back to a hundred percent yet. But she easily melted his defenses when she looked at him with her innocent, childlike, electric blue eyes and snuggled up to him while telling him she would be fine as long as he remained by her side. He caved immediately to her. Picking her up, he carried her out of the sub. They started off down at the bank since they had just gotten off the sub, but when the others came around, he eventually brought her up the hill so she could get some more rest instead of being bombarded with questions and other stresses by their friends and crew that he didn't want her to deal with until she was back to a hundred percent. After all, Luffy could cause a lot of stress for anyone.

Thinking about his crew and allies, he let his eyes drift down to all of the pirates he was currently thinking about. They were still playing on the bank of the lake since they all came out here two hours ago. They all were starting to settle more into their news lives here in this strange, still unfamiliar world, but they all really wanted to go home as soon as they could. They still had their dreams after all. Dreams that could not be fulfill in this world, a world where they technically didn't belong. Pirates didn't belong in this world, especially pirates who wielded Devil Fruits, was a giant man, a full bodied cyborg, a _living_ skeleton, a talking –walking on two legs- reindeer, and an adult talking mink polar bear who also walked on two legs. But not a single one of them knew when they would be going back to their own world. Or if they even could go back at some point in time.

He had to force the thought from his mind. He too was homesick for the familiar open seas of the New World, but he refused to let himself dwell on the fact that they could possible be stuck here forever. They would get back someday, somehow. For now they were together and that was all that really mattered. He let his eyes wonder over the pirates again. He studied how strange it was to see them shifting back and forth from their human forms to their new Summoner animal forms. He also took in how odd it was seeing his sub and the Straw Hats ship sitting on a lake instead of the big open ocean that they were all use to. But, without a doubt, the oddest thing was seeing the Emperor Red Haired Shanks and Warlord of the Sea Dracula Mihawk mingling amongst their younger crews.

With Neo's bond to the red haired pirate, who was also her godfather, Law didn't find it surprising one bit when the Emperor appeared with them in this strange world when she called them here. But he did find it a rather big surprise to find Dracula Mihawk here. Neo, nor himself, have never personally met this particular pirate. They only knew of his reputation through newspapers. They, personally, didn't have a connection to him at all. The closest connections they did have was through Zoro who had trained with the man during his two years apart from his crew and from her godfather meeting with him on occasions. Still, that held no real reason for her bring the Warlord here. However, after the war had ended, Law didn't mind the man's presence here. He was actually glad for the extra help since the war was the toughest they had ever faced. It was far worse than taking down Doflamingo and his crew. Many, many people died in this fight. Then that was to be expected since it was a war. People always died in wars, enemies, allies, the innocent, children, elderly, it didn't matter who you were or how strong you might be. War always killed. War always means tons of death. Especially since he was fueled by anger and vengeance for the evil Summoners who had taken her from him. And he proved that multiple times during the war against the evil Summoners that took her. He didn't let a single one of them live out of rage for taking her, but also out of fear for possible coming after her again one day. Most of that rage was directed to the ringleader of the evil Summoners, the corrupted Dumbledore. He was the one who wanted Neo for her magic abilities. He was the one who took her. And he paid for that with his life, just like two others that had taken Neo from him before.

Then, after the war had ended, they found out that Red Haired Shanks and Dracula Mihawk were actually having a meeting of their own. The men never did say what they were talking about, but they all come to the conclusion that since they were so close when Neo pulled them here, Mihawk got pulled in as well. That was one of two explanations they could come up with. The other was Neo sensed they needed the Warlord's help and pulled him here because of that. Her instincts were some of the best the pirates, all of them, have ever come across before. When she said someone couldn't be trusted, they listened. Or almost all of them did. Luffy, with his more trusting nature, often believed that everyone was his friend. But he too eventually came to listen to Neo with the more time he spent with her.

Law pushed it all aside. None of that really did matter anymore. He finally had his love back by his side. She and their baby were once again safe in his ever watchful gaze. His hand drifted down to her stomach at that point. Time passed differently in this world than it did in their own. Back in their world, she was only about four months along. Now she was six months along. It made the anger inside of him flare up again. For two months she was subjected to that bearded bastard's abuse. He wanted to find some way of resurrecting the moronic old man, formerly known as Emperor Dumbledore, and kill him all over again after spending days, or weeks, maybe even months or years, torturing him for what he did. He wanted to fully release his sadistic nature on him and make him pay again and again for what he did.

Neo whimpered from the anger Law was giving off and passing to her. She shifted, snuggling even closer into his embrace until he forced himself to release his anger.

"I'm sorry, my love," Law whispered softly to her. "I didn't mean to upset you. Just relax now. You know you're safe with me near."

Upon hearing his words, Neo calmed down. She settled back into peaceful slumber with a soft sigh while Law turned his eyes once more to the pirates near the lake. He focused on them and their training with their Summoner animal forms and magic over the elements so he wouldn't get angry again. Since they had been here for a short while, all of them had gotten pretty good at controlling their new forms. Occasionally, someone would mess up since they weren't use to their animal forms or controlling the elements, but they were working on becoming masters of their new gifts. Some of them had already mastered their new forms. Shanks, Mihawk, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin were some of the first to gain control over their Summoner forms and magic in these two weeks after the war. It didn't surprise him at all. They were far more skilled in discipline than the rest of them, plus Shanks and Mihawk had age and experience on their side. It obviously helped them gain control faster. Bepo and Chopper weren't having many issues with their animal forms since they were animals to begin with. And their animal forms were more realistic, fierce versions of their normal selves just with magic thrown in. They did, however, have trouble where their magic was a concerned. But, with a wonderful teacher such as Neo, they all getting control of their magic with little to no trouble at all. Of course all the panic of the war pushed them to gain as much control as they could over their new abilities in a very short amount of time. With the exception of Luffy, of course. The Straw Hat captain cared more about goofing off then actually learning how to use his new abilities now. Soon, with the help of Shanks settling Luffy down, he came to use his new abilities skillfully with only the occasional slip up when he was goofing around, like he was doing right now. The rubber man was in his Summoner animal form, a cheetah. In fact all of their animal forms, with the exception of Chopper and Bepo, were solid carnivores with a taste of blood for those who took Neo. The majority of them were some form of big cats while a few were birds such as Eagles and Hawks. All strong. And every single one dangerous and deadly.

It was a week after the war had ended that it was discovered that Neo had a hand in turning them all into these chosen forms since it was her magic that had a hand in bringing them here. That gave her the ability to give the pirates the ability to transform into animals of her choosing. And she made sure to give them animal forms that would do some of the most damage in battle. Law himself became a snow leopard right along side Neo. His element magic revolved around ice and snow. Which he thought was very fitting considering the cold hate he held towards the evil Summoners that took his love. That coupled with his Devil Fruit powers, which he, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy still were able to use, made him virtually unstoppable. Personally, he knew it was his rage that made him unstoppable. Anyone who knew how protective he was of Neo would back that up, the extra animal form and magic just enhanced that.

A low chuckle left his lips when Luffy tried to tackle Zoro, both in their animal forms. Zoro, being the more skilled in his tiger form, easily dodged the younger man and flipped him over on his back.

...

"Aw! Zoro!" Luffy said, though not actually speak through his lips. It was more of a telepathic like speech. Or more like animal senses being passed to each other. No one knew for sure. All they knew was their lips never moved when in their animal forms.

"Serves your right, Straw Hat!" Penguin called from the rock from he, Shachi, and Bepo were sitting on. "That's what you get for constantly trying to sneak attack us in your animal form!"

"You're just luck we haven't ganged up on you," Shachi added.

"Hey!" Luffy protested. His cheetah body shifted back into his human body. "You wouldn't do that!"

"We would too!" Penguin and Shachi said.

"No, you wouldn't!" Luffy taunted with a cheesy grin. "I know you wouldn't because I'm Neo's favorite!"

"You are not!" Penguin and Shachi shouted.

"I am too!" Luffy said. "I'm a really good friend and like a brother to her!"

"We're her brothers, you moron!" they shrieked.

"I'm her f-av-or-ite!" Luffy sang while rocking back and forth on the ground while holding on to his ankles.. His words and cheesy grin ticked the two Heart Pirates off.

"Actually, the captain is Neo's favorite," Bepo said.

"Shut up!" Shachi and Penguin snapped at the bear.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said, hanging his head in a cloud of depression.

Luffy laughed. "I am her favorite because we're closely connected through Shanks! He's her godfather so that makes me her brother! Closer than you two!"

"You little brat! That doesn't even make any sense!" The two men pounced on Luffy, rolling around on the ground while arguing over which Neo favored the most.

"I'm her favorite!"

"No! I am!"

"No! It's me!"

"Don't you people ever get tired of arguing like that?" Nami asked.

"Let them be," Sanji said, taking a puff on his cigarette. "It's good they mess around like this. It keeps the stress of being here at bay."

"That's true," Robin said as she laid down on the ground beside the cook and navigator. She stared up at the sky, taking in the light blue color and spotted white clouds floating by. "At least it's a nice day to hang around outside."

"So nice, I'm considering having a cook out," Sanji said.

"Sounds good to me," Chopper said. "The fresh air will do everyone some good."

"Then it settled," Brook said with a laugh. He then pulled out his violin and started playing a peaceful tune for everyone.

"Hey! Let go!" Luffy shouted.

"You let go!" Shachi said.

"You're the one holding on to me!" Luffy replied.

"Get over it!" Penguin said as the three continued to argue and roll around on the ground. "I'm Neo's favorite!"

"No! You're! Not!" Shachi and Luffy said.

Shanks couldn't help but laugh at the display from his spot on the ground beside Mihawk as he leaned back on his arm. "They're so full of life!"

"Such children," Mihawk said while watching the childish display with distain. He then directed his next question at Zoro. "How can you possibly handle such childishness?"

"I'm use to it," Zoro replied. He rested his arm on his swords as he walked over to the other swordsman, his eyes still on the scuffling trio. "With a captain like Luffy, you don't have much of a choice but to get use to it."

"He's not my captain. And I will never get use to it," Mihawk scoffed before walking off to go train in private like he did most of the time since being here.

...

Law watched Mihawk until he couldn't see the older man anymore when he disappeared into the woods. He started to settle back down into holding Neo, but tensed up when he sensed someone coming up from behind them. His hand snatched his nodachi that was lying on the ground beside them.

"Easy, Law," a familiar, friendly voice said. "It's just us."

Law relaxed. He laid his nodachi back down on the ground as a few of the only native, friendly Summoners here gathered around them. It was Harry of the four who had spoken. He, Hermione, Luna, and Ron were four of the few they had come to trust here, a few of the survivors. And that was only because they stood beside Neo when she was here all alone. They protected her when he couldn't. They became her friends in a dark time, giving her hope to hold on until he had arrived. He was grateful for their help, but he was still cautious whenever they approached. It was just his protective instincts over his lover, his wife, and their child. He would always be like this with them.

"You don't have to be so on guard when we're around," Luna said. The smiling girl sat down beside Neo. Her soft grey eyes inspected the sleeping pirate with open fondness. With a permission seeking look to Law, she reached out and touched her fingertips to Neo's stomach after he gave her the nod saying it was okay to touch his love. Her fingertips and eyes then took on a soft, greenish grey glow. A brighter smile formed on her lips from the vision that she saw of the baby comfortably nestled in Neo's womb. When she pulled her fingers away from Neo's stomach the glow faded. "Your baby is just fine."

Law nodded, silently taking in the light blonde haired girl that Neo had become fond of while staying here. Neo had believed Luna to be a bit odd, like most did when first meeting the teenager, but she was also the most calm of everyone Neo had met here. So, of course, Neo developed a close fondness and friendship to the girl. She had become protective of her and Luna had become protective of Neo and their child. Through an unknown gift that came with her Summoner magic, Luna has been able to check on their child. And the young Summoner did this often with all the stress Neo had been put through during her unfortunate servitude under Dumbledore. She wanted, just like Neo, Law, and everyone else, to know how the baby was doing. Checking on the baby through magic means was the easiest way to do so. They didn't have to wonder down to the sub to use Law's medical machines or any other means in the former school's medical room.

"Finally!" Usopp then said from behind them. The group looked up to the sniper and cyborg when they came into their view.

"Did you finish fixing up Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"You know, we really need to find a new name for the school," Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Hogwarts holds too many bad memories," Hermione said. "We have a new start. We need a new name for the school. Besides, with everything that's happening, this place is no longer for witchcraft and wizardry. Those things are long gone. Evil that has been purified and put to rest like they should have been a long time ago. And I have to say I'm glad they are. Thank God. I never liked them anyway. This Summoners thing, being connected to nature, is a better fit. It's more natural and pure. At least it is for me. I'm glad for this change."

"She does make a good point," Harry said. He held up his hand and let his control over water take over. A stream of water formed over his hand and snaked around his arm before disappearing again. "I like this type of magic. We definitely need a new name for the school."

"Well, we are finally finished," Franky said, stepping up to his friends. "It took a while. But that was to be expected. We had to completely rebuild the entire school because of all the damage that was done. Good thing we have this new magic to help us out. It would have taken us months to finish the school otherwise."

Law looked over his shoulder while everyone else turned to face the new school. Franky had done a wonderful job in repairing it. And thanks to Usopp's interference, the cyborg wasn't allowed to redesign it in his typical fashion. He did, however, put a little bit of his own taste in certain parts of the building. Making it, as he says, 'super'. But now, the former school of Hogwarts, looked a lot more inviting and friendly. It no longer held the creepy look and feel that old stone and wooden castle had. It was still made of stones and wood, but was more fitting for its surroundings of nature. Meaning vines were growing up all over the side of the walls with colorful flowers sprouting out to greet them every single day along with the colorful gardens all of the earth Summoners put in. There was also a nice little stream that flowed through the gardens, and even through the school itself, thanks to some who held control over water. All in all, it was by far a nicer place to be in than it was before. The blood that once stained the walls and floors was now completely gone as well.

"Well, what do you suggest we call it then?" Ron asked.

"How about Summoners Rising?" Luna offered.

"Summoners Rising?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "Because we are all Summoners now and we are rising out of the ashes from a horrible war that took place here."

"Welcome to Summoners Rising," Hermione said, tasting the words on her tongue.

"School for Summoners learning to control their gifts," Harry added.

"Sounds good to me," Franky said with a laugh. "It's super great!"

"Yeah," Usopp added. "I like it too."

"So are we agreed?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "It does sound nice."

Neo shifted at that point, bringing everyone's eyes down to her. A few seconds later, she woke up. Sleepily rubbing her eyes as she pushed the remaining sleep out of her. Upon noticing how many people were around her, she smiled. "Hey, everyone. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Luna said with a smile. She held up her fingers, letting her glow once again engulfing her digits for a few seconds before it faded away. "Just wanted to check on you and baby."

"And?" Neo probed.

"And both of you are just fine. Healthy as always," Luna said. Her smile then faded. "I'm so relieved that nothing happened to either of you during the war."

"Luna," Neo said. She cupped the younger girl's face tenderly, motherly. The young girl had lost her father in the war. It made both of them sad, but also brought them closer together. "You worry so much. Almost as much as Law."

Law couldn't help but smirk proudly at that. He did worry, a lot. But he just loved her so much.

"I can't help it," Luna said. "You're my friend, my sister."

"And you are mine," Neo said. "But you don't have to worry so much. The war is over. Dumbledore is dead along with all of his corrupted followers."

"I will still worry about you until the day your baby has arrived here safely," Luna said. She dropped her hand down to Neo's stomach, tenderly running her nimble fingers over the fabric of Neo's shirt. "Isn't that right little baby. I love you just as much as I love your mommy and daddy."

"Daddy," Law said. "I don't think I'll ever get use to being called that."

"Well, you're going to have to," Neo said with a smile for her husband. "Our baby will be here soon. And it won't be long after that he'll be calling you daddy."

"Yeah," Law said. Another smile formed on his lips. A smile that said to everyone right there that he was going to love being called a dad, or even daddy, once their child was old enough to talk. He couldn't wait despite always keeping his calm, cool, and collected expression on his face like always.

"I think we're all going to worry until then," Harry said.

"You got that right," Usopp said. He then winked at Neo before he, Franky, Hermione, and Ron headed down the hill towards the rest of the pirates. "I think I'm going to go join the others and work on my new Summoner skills for a while."

"I think I will too," Hermione said.

"Might as well," Ron added. "It's not time yet for supper. And there's nothing else to do."

That just left Luna and Harry with Neo and Law. The teenager was plucking grass from the ground before letting it float away on the breeze. It was clear she wanted to join the others and train, but a part of her was still being protective of Neo and not wanting to leave her.

"Go on, Luna," Neo said, encouragingly. "I know you want to work on your own Summoner's gifts and play with the crews."

"I do," Luna said with a nod.

"Then go ahead," Neo said. "We'll catch up later."

"All right then," Luna said. She stood up and dusted off her jeans. "But if I get a vision of you having trouble with your pregnancy or anything else I'm coming right back to your side."

"Of course," Neo said. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

With one last longing look a Neo, Luna finally pealed herself away from her friend and wondered down the hill to join the others. Neo sighed softly and leaned back into Law's embrace as she watched her friends train with their Summoner magic. Well, it was more like they were playing with Luffy here. It was like a water balloon fight with all the elements of nature being tossed back and forth instead of water balloons.

"We will find a way to get you all home again," Harry then said suddenly after he sat down beside Neo. He looked at her with his green eyes filled with so many emotions and deep scars that the war had lain upon his young mind and shoulders. "I promise."

The two pirates turned their eyes to him. Law said, "Yeah. We know."

"It's fine, Harry," Neo said. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "While we all would love to go back to the New World and sail the seas, we can make do with living here if it comes to that. What really matters is that we're all together. And I have Law back by my side. You don't have to feel guilt about any of this."

"But I do," Harry said. Resting his arms on his knees, he laced his fingers together. "It was because of me they found you to begin with."

"You didn't know what they were planning," Neo said. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his back, rubbing him soothingly. Her eyes drifted to the scars on the young man's arms. The scars he got for trying to disobey Dumbledore, scars that came from being burnt, frozen, and electrocuted. "I don't blame you for anything. You didn't want to do it. I know you are good. You were just forced to obey those demented morons and were trying to save your own life as well as many others. Anyone would have done what you did. Besides, it didn't turn out too bad. You were able to save a lot of people."

"Neo is right," Law said. "She doesn't blame you for anything. I don't and neither does anyone else. So you have nothing to blame yourself for. If we get back to our own world, then we get back to our own world. If we're force to live here for the rest of our lives, then we'll live here for the rest of our lives."

"I'm still going to try and find a way to get you all home," Harry said. He looked at them with growing determination in his eyes. "I don't care how long it takes. I will figure it out. I give you my word."

"Okay, Harry," Neo said. "For now, why don't you relax and go have fun with the others?"

"What are you two going to do?" Harry asked. "You going to join us?"

"No, I think I'd like to go on a little walk with Law," Neo said. She turned her eyes to Law. A mischievous smile playing on her lip caused him to lift an eyebrow at her and searched her mind through their bond.

"Oh?" Law said, finding out her real intentions of this little walk. "Are you feeling up to taking a _walk_? You're still healing up from everything after all."

"I am very sure." Neo nodded, her eyes glinting with desire that only made Law cave to her even faster than he already was.

"Very well then," Law said. "But we're not going to go for a very long walk. Harry, would you mind telling the others we're going off for a walk for a while? We'll be back before Blackleg starts dinner."

"All right," Harry then said. "I suppose I could use a distraction from all this thinking. I'm going to drive myself nuts if I don't find some way to stop."

"Good," Neo said, bringing her attention back to their younger companion.

"I'll see you two later. Have fun on your walk," Harry said. He pushed himself to his feet and jogged down the hill to join in the element fun that was going on below.

"Good thing he's still too young to pick up on certain things. Shall we go then?" Law asked. "I want to get going before Straw Hat has a chance to decide he wants to join us."

"Oh, that would not be good at all. So, yes, I'm ready to go." Neo nodded. She glanced down at her friends. They all were still distracted by Shachi, Penguin, and Luffy, so they took their chance to get away while everyone was busy.

Law nodded as well. Then both of their bodies took on a pure white glow at the same exact time. His sword also took on the same glow, causing it to be come a part of him so he could take it with him easily while they were in their Summoner animal forms. They shifted into their snow leopard forms. Their skin filled out with lush, silky white fur spotted with silver spots and ringlets. After stretching out a bit, they took off into the nearby forest, opposite direction from Mihawk, at a slow, steady pace.

All of the smells for the forest were heightened in their Summoner animal forms. It wash up their animal noses as they ran. They could easily tell where objects and other animals were. A squirrel was fifteen yards north of them, a patch of wild flowers thirty yards east of them, a variety of trees and bushes were scattered all over, but most importantly, they knew where each other was. Still, that didn't stop Neo from trying to tackle him playfully from the rock she had jumped up on. He jerked away before she could plow into him, causing her to land gracefully beside him instead. He said, "I know you become quite a bit more playful in this form, but take it easy. You're still pregnant, you know?"

"And that's your fault, my sweet lover," Neo said playfully. She swished her white and silver spotted tail, curling it around Law's like they were holding hands, one of the benefits of being magical creatures, prehensile tails. She then led him through the forest at a slower pace so they could enjoy the company of the other and having some private time from their friends. The pads of their paws silent on the grassy forest floor as they sleeked through it like the graceful cats they were. The smells of the flowers, trees, and dirt filled her with energy. She was a part of nature after all. She always loved it and always will. She was just born to create and control nature.

"Hey," he protested with a smile. "You were there when it happened too. I couldn't create this baby on my own."

"Yeah, I know. You did teach me well, after all. But it's more fun to blame you for this," Neo said.

"You're so lucky that you are pregnant right now and that I love you," Law said as they walked along the well worn forest path that people of the past had worked here for whatever reason led them to be out in the forest.

"Is that so?" Neo asked in a slightly taunting manor.

"Yes," Law said, sending her a mental smirk. "Because if you weren't I would punish you so hard for all the sass you're giving me right now."

"Such a shame," Neo said just as the two stopped walking. She tucked her head under his, purring softly at him while nuzzling against him. "I would have loved for you to do what you're thinking about to me."

"I still could," Law said. A deep, soothing purr vibrated from his throat before he ran his leopard tongue over the soft fur of her head. "But in a more softer, smoother approach, of course. Just like we did while traveling to Dressrosa with the Straw Hats."

Neo tackled him. Her body shifted back to her human form as she held him down by his shoulders. "Then what are you waiting for, lover? We're all alone right now."

"I was just waiting for you to let me know you really wanted it," Law said, his own body shifted back to his human from, his sword reappeared and fell on the ground beside them, forgotten in the heat of the moment and moments to come. His hands trailed slowly along her sides, slowly feeling every curve of her body. He sat up, causing her to slide to his lap and feel his arousal through his jeans. He pecked her lips as he slid his hands back down her sides then back up again, taking her shirt with him as he went. His eyes dropped down to her rounded stomach. A warm wave of love and affection for both his wife and their child filled his chest. He couldn't wait to meet their child for the first time. He couldn't wait to see his love holding their child for the first time in her arms. But he had to. She was only six months along after all. They're child wouldn't be born until next month, two months sooner than a human baby would be since Neo is an Elemental. For now he was content with watching her stomach grow, and content with what they were about to do. He continued with that. Trailing kisses over her exposed skin while she ran her fingers into his black hair, knocking off his hat before capturing his lips with hers.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, playing with him, teasing him, tempting him, and begging him to move this little adventure along faster. He let her move it along herself. He liked the rare times she took control from him. She was very good at it. She shivered when she got a low moan from him. It spurred her on. She kissed down to his neck, directly aiming for his soft spot while her hands roamed over his clothed chest before she started pulling his shirt off of him.

His own hands were helplessly roaming over her body while she continued working on his neck with her soft lips after getting his shirt off. It was driving him crazy. He was starting to desire control over her again. He was able to hold himself back until he found his hands taking off her bra. That's when he took control back from her. He wrapped one arm around her body and gently rolled her down to the ground. Kneeling over her, his eyes wondered over her exposed flesh while her hands unbuttoned his jeans.

"Don't stop now," Neo said in her typical seductive tone, their eyes locked onto each other.

It turned him on even more. It was that rare tone she saved for occasions like this. And he happily obeyed her. He leaned down and recaptured her lips before finally removing the last remaining articles of clothing that separated them from their fleshly desires. Never again would they be separated by anything or anyone else. They were once again one. Once again whole with each other right here and now. The war slowly became a distant memory in this tender moment of intimate bonding. But never would they forget that day. The day that she was taken away from him. The day that ultimately changed their lives, possibly forever. The day of the Summoners Rising.

…

 **Author's Notes: Like I said in the summary, not sure if I'm going to leave this as a one shot or go ahead and tell the rest of the story with what happened in the war and all. Let me know what you all think.**


End file.
